<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fore bitten luv by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983200">fore bitten luv</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, YAOI XD, gonestars - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hehe shu and tsumugi can't be together &gt;__&lt; wht will happen ? :000</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>shu/tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fore bitten luv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to grace and spoons also if u coukdnt tell this is not serious at all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fore bitten luv shu x tsumugi (author note: my fav otp HEHE yaoi 4evr :P)</p>
<p>SHU(GRACE) POV:<br/>
i walk out my doar w taost in my mouth just like and anime girl heh3!! although NON! I am a boy and I loveeeeeeeeee mademoiselle! I take her with me on my arm~ when I get to school I see TSUMUGI?! (author note: oh em gee!!!!!! the luv is starting XD) </p>
<p>TSUMUGI POV:<br/>
i walk into school and like usual natsume throws a book at me B( but that's okay because I see SHU &lt;3333 he is the love of my life but I'm not good enough for him so I just stalk him B( . I will never be good enough ever but sometimes ill sleep in his bed~ it's soooooo warm and comfyyyyy~~~</p>
<p>SNAS POV:<br/>
I kill all of my fangrils and sit down to' teach' my class. I don't actually teach I just eat McDonald's and let the students do whatever they want. while looking at the dank memes tag on reddit I look up and see TSUMUGI EATING SHUS HAIR? but I don't really care that much bc a doge meme showed up and it wuz epic XD </p>
<p>TSUMGUI POV:<br/>
I was just snaking on shus hair when i see sans senpai looking at me?! clearly he is JEALOUS! so after school (author note: sorry for timeskIP XD) I dispose of him hehe~ I also hear megolovania playing but I'm sure it's nothing hehe~ if any1 asks why I did it I will just say eichi san made me do it &gt;_&lt; but then when I'm walking away I see SHU STARING AT ME?! oh no…</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED HEHE~ AUTHORCHAN HOPE U LIKE IT XDD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>